watchgirlsplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Slaughterhouse Escape
Slaughterhouse Escape is an independent flash game that has the player control a pig as they try to escape a slaughterhouse filled with various traps. In this video, the girls added an extra challenge for themselves. The challenge being that they have to eat a piece of bacon for every time they die. This video was uploaded on October 26th, 2015 and was the 425th video uploaded onto the channel. All girls who were regular members at the time participated in the video. Video Synopsis The video begins Mackenzie explaining what they are going to do in addition to playing the game, Mars eating a bacon, justifying that she just loves bacon. Sydney says that she's not sure how she's going to handle the challenge, but she will try. They begin the game, Andrea and Mackenzie scoffing at the fact that they have the option to turn the blood off. Andrea starts and sees the meat rack and tries to interact with it, before realizing that she has to avoid being slaughtered. Sydney waits for a pitchfork to fly past and move across the conveyor belt, although she does not see the spikes comes out of the floor and lands on it, giving her her first death. She takes a bacon and eats it, admitting that it's pretty good. Mars also dies from the spikes and is sarcastically upset by it. Mariya runs past the conveyor belt but dies from the pitch fork, she is saddened but it quickly goes as soon as she eats a piece of bacon. Mackenzie looks at all the traps she has to avoid and says it's going to be bad. Mars dies once more but isn't too fazed by it. Andrea and Mariya die, and eat a piece of bacon, neither being too upset by it. Later, Sydney comments that she's sure their eating faces are fabulous. The game begins to lag for Mars, which makes her die, as Andrea slips on blood which slows her down. Mackenzie sees a rack of meat and tries to interact with it, but soon realizes that she can't. Mariya dies once more and says she wasn't paying attention, but jokes on whether she was paying attention. Andrea dies once more and is upset, saying there was nowhere to go. Though she later says that she doesn't really care about dying, since she gets to eat bacon afterwards. Mars tries to go over a spike riddle floor, but mistimes her launch and dies. Sydney dies once more and eats a piece of bacon, while Andrea makes a pun and laughs at her own joke. Mackenzie finds an escape hatch, which advances her past the traps, which she is happy to have encountered. Mariya comments that she knows it's meant to make her feel bad, but she just loves bacon too much. Andrea decides to name the pig "Hammy" before Hammy dies, which Andrea is saddened by until she eats a piece of bacon, saying that Hammy was a delicious little pig. Mackenzie obtains a life saving necklace, which she finds cute, as Mars dies from spikes which she is upset about, but says that it's okay as she eats a bacon. Mariya and Sydney seem to be enjoying having to eat the bacon, as Andrea dies once more. Mackenzie goes over some spikes, but the life saving necklace saves her from death, for she doesn't notice it and dies from a pitchfork. She is then upset about it, before reminding herself to eat some bacon. The game begins to lag for Mariya, which angers her, and she almost dies from a pitchfork. Later, Andrea and Mackenzie are at the item menu and begin buying stuff, Andrea saying she has no idea what she's buying, buying them as she goes. Mars says she can't stop eyeballing the bacon, she then says as a side note that she likes Frogger-style games and finds the game fun. Mariya finds an escape hatch and enters it, but she dies, Mariya confused as to how it killed her, saying it should not have counted, joking that she'll gladly eat the bacon but is still annoyed. Sydney has her pig decorated with a horn and calls it a "Unipig", saying the game got ten times better. Later, Mackenzie momentarily forgets to eat a piece of bacon and goes to eat a piece, telling the game to hold on. Mars says that she's getting pro and that the bacon is inspiring, just as she dies, saying the bacon gets better every time she eats it. Later, the game lags for Sydney, who decides to go for the escape hatch, but dies as she went off-screen. Mackenzie almost dies multiple times in her next run, as she times her movements. The game lags again for Mariya as she almost dies, but gets on the conveyor belt and falls into the pit of spikes. Meanwhile, Mackenzie has changed her pig's appearance and says there's nothing different. Sydney dies once more and eats another piece of bacon, saying she's beginning to get the meat sweats, while Andrea apologizes to the pig for killing it, saying that it is delicious. Mackenzie almost dies from a circular saw, but the life saving necklace saves her. She later sees an escape hatch, and goes for it, only to die due to going off-screen and is then upset by it. After the outro, the video closes with a montage of the girls eating bacon, as suggested by Mackenzie. External Links Category:Gaming Category:Mariya Category:Sydney Category:Andrea Category:Mackenzie Category:Mars Category:2015